Frieza vs Bowser
Frieza vs Bowser is ZackAttackX's one hundred and seventy-third DBX. Description Dragon Ball Z vs Super Mario Bros.! They are arguably the biggest rivals of the main protagonists of their series, but which one is deadliest? Intro Fight Location: Bowser's Castle - Super Mario Bros. Mario progressed through the castle, set to take on Bowser and save Peach. Coming to a set of three blocks, the plumber immediately broke open the ? block in the middle, and out popped... an orange ball? "Hm?" Mario exclaimed, leaping up and picking up the mysterious item. He studied it for a while before deeming it useless and yeeting it towards a pit of lava. Before it did though, a purple and white figure swooped in and swiped it at the last moment. He then swooped back up and punted Mario in the face, blasting him across the castle, where he landed in a heap next to the bridge where Bowser stood. The Koopa King stared for a moment as Frieza hovered above the injured plumber. "Your highness, would you please keep your pet on a leash? It nearly cost me something very important." the tyrant snapped, charging up a powerful Ki Blast over Mario's head. He was then cut off by a blast of fire heading in his direction, so Frieza called off the attack to dodge. "Listen, bub. I don't know who you are or what you're doing here. But let's get one thing straight." Bowser began. "In my castle, we play by my rules. And if anyone's gonna squash the 'stache..." the Koopa King then roared. "IT'S ME!" HERE WE GO! Frieza scoffed and hurled a Ki Blast towards Bowser, who ducked into his shell in time. The blast whizzed over his head and created a hole in the wall behind him. Bowser then ran at Frieza and swung with his right fist. The tyrant inched away from the attack, but Bowser didn't let up. The Koopa King continued swinging for his foe, but his attacks hit nothing but air. Frieza then sighed and struck Bowser in the stomach with a punt, sending him flying backwards. Bowser skidded across the floor and quickly responded by firing a blast of fire towards his opponent. Frieza took to the air and managed to avoid the attack, but Bowser jumped up after him with his Whirling Fortress technique. The spikes on Bowser's shell dug into Frieza, lacerating the tyrant as he was bashed into the ceiling of the castle. Frieza then grabbed onto Bowser's shell and threw him back down to the ground. "You will die by my hand!" Frieza promised, charging up a beam of energy from the palm of his outstretched hand. He cast his attack towards Bowser, who retaliated with a wave of fire from his mouth. Both attacks collided with one another and created an explosion, followed by a cloud of smoke. Frieza descended slowly to examine the damage, and walked right into a drop kick by Bowser, slamming him back first towards a nearby pit of lava. He held on though and pulled himself back up. Two Koopa Troopas rushed in to try and retrain Frieza, and it went about as well as you'd expect. Frieza made short work of the minions, then hurled their shells back towards their leader. Bowser swatted the first one away, the second one clonked him in the chin, stunning him. Frieza then teleported in front of the Koopa King and smashed him into the air with an uppercut. He then flew up and struck him with several elbow strikes before slamming him back to the ground with his tail. WIP Category:ZackAttackX Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:Evil vs Evil Themed DBX Category:Antagonist Vs Antagonist Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:Monster themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:'Nintendo vs Shōnen Jump' themed DBX Category:Super Mario vs Dragon Ball themed DBX Fights